Percy Jackson Imagines and FDMs!
by TeamLeo4Life
Summary: Read the title. NOTHING DIRTY AT ALL! By the way, FDM stands for Father Daughter Moment.
1. Your first words-LeoFDM

**Hi! I'm going to be writing imagines and Father Daughter moments! I will take requests and ideas! I will NOT be writing any dirty imagines! Here's what I need:**

**YOUR NAME(optional):**  
**HIS NAME:**  
**WHAT IT'S ABOUT(optional):**  
**IMAGINE OR FDM:**  
**COLOR HAIR:**  
**COLOR EYES:**  
**Here's an example of one that I made up!**

_**Leo Valdez Father Daughter Moment **__  
__**You say your first words**_

**_(Y/N= Your Name)_**

"Come on Y/N! -da!" Leo said to you in your high chair.  
You said nothing, enjoying the little game you two were playing.  
"Still trying to get her to say Dada, Leo?" A female voice said from behind Leo.  
He turned around. "Hey Pipes, where's your fiancé?"  
"JASON's doing some work with Percy. Where's Reyna?"  
"Not here." Leo responded in a girly voice.  
Piper just rolled her eyes while you looked at her quizzically.  
Leo brought his attention back to you. "Y/N, Come on! DA-DA!"  
"Hey Y/N, could you please say Piper?" Piper said using her charmspeak.  
"Piper?" (Pronounced Pipp er) you say, and Leo rolled his eyes.  
"Really Pipes? I wanted dada to be her first word!"  
"Dada?"you say, and you repeat it with more enthusiasm. "Dada! Dada dada dada!"  
"Holy Hephaestus! Yes! Wait Y/N, let me get the camera so you can say it for mommy!" Leo said, and an evil grin spread across your face.  
You didn't say Dada again until you were 5.


	2. Your first steps-PercyFDM

**_Percy Jackson FDM_**

**_You take your first steps_**

Percy held you up placed you on the floor, trying to get you to stand up. When he finally got you to, you sat down on the floor again, and Annabeth laughed at Percy's attempts to keep you up.  
"Percy, I don't think Melanie wants to stand right now." Annabeth said, but percy ignored her.  
"I really want her to. Did you see Piper's and Jason's little boy? He can walk from the Poseidon cabin to the Zeus cabin without any breaks! Surely a descendent of Poseidon could beat a descendent of Zeus, right?" Percy said, and he made you stand up again, but holding you so you wouldn't sit.  
"Now Melanie, walk to mommy." Percy said, trying to guide you to Annabeth.  
"Come over to me! Come on, Mel! You can do it!" Annabeth encouraged, and you tried your first step.  
You walked slowly, but carefully towards Annabeth.  
"Yes!" Percy said "our little girl can walk!"  
When you got to Annabeth, (which felt like forever) you hugged her tightly.  
You yawn, and Annabeth picked you up. "Awh, did daddy wear you out?"  
You nod with weary eyes, and the last thing you heard before going up to bed was percy yelling this at an iris message, "OH! BEAT THAT GRACE!"I


	3. Meeting Unexpectedly at CHB-Leo Imagine

**OMG! I haven't updated in ****_forever!_**** Ive been really busy lately, and school's been driving me mad, sorry! The next update will be really soon! I swear on the river Styx!**

_**Leo Imagine**_

_**You were in an adoption center together and see each other unexpectedly at camp, after you were adopted**_

"You should go." Leo said to you, and you glance back at him.  
"I'll probably never see you again though." You are almost on a verge of tears, and you pull him into a hug.  
"Here," Leo said, and he handed you a charm bracelet with your name engraved on it. "I was going to give it to you for our..uh...5 years of friendship anniversary...but since your leaving, I thought I'd give it to you now."  
You accept it and put it on. "Your the best Leo. I'm going to miss you SO much. Maybe I'll see you again one day."  
"Maybe."Leo says, and you both hug one last time. You walk away to your new dad, and you wave goodbye to Leo, who has a sad look on his face.  
'I will see you again, Valdez. I promise.' You murmur, then leave with your new parents.  
**FIVE YEARS LATER**  
Will Solace showed you around the Apollo cabin, your new home.  
"I'm still processing this whole 'demigod thing' Will." You say, then examine the leather necklace that was given to you.  
"It's okay. It took me forever to understand it. Awh, great! Some one broke my bow! I'm going to need to have Leo fix it."  
"Leo?" You say "As in Leo Valdez?"  
"Yeah..." Will says slowly.  
"Bring me to him."  
FIVE MINUTES LATER...  
Will knocked on the door of the Hephaestus cabin.  
"Come in!" A voice said that you knew too well.  
You and Will walked in, and Leo turned at you in shock. "Leah?"


	4. First time at CHB-Jason Imagine

**I wasn't lying when I said soon.**

**_Jason imagine_**

**_Your first time at camp half blood_**

"Wow," you said in amusement. "Your positive I belong here?"  
Your best friend Jason smiled. "Yeah. More than positive. I mean, monsters don't attack random mortals. So yeah."  
"I don't feel like I belong."  
"Danyra, you do belong. I promise you. And did I ever break a promise?"  
"I guess not."  
"Right. Now, I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile now..."  
You turned your gaze to him in interest. "Yeah?"  
"I know we've been friends for a good amount of time now, and I've been wondering...would you like to go on a date with me?"  
You were overly happy. You've been waiting for this your whole life. You fell head over heels for him when you both met for the first time.  
So of course, you said, "Yes! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!"  
With out warning, he pulled you into a kiss, which lasted about five minutes, because of Leo.  
"Hey Jason, have you seen my-" he saw you two kissing. "My bad! I'll tell you later! You can continue!"  
You both kissed forever(at least it felt like that) and it was probably the best day of your life.

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**


	5. Pic preference- What your kids look like

**to guest: I need more info for your imagine! Plz tell me what you want it to be about! **

**Picture Preferences-your kids**

**Leo:**

cgi/set?id=103492919

**Percy:**

cgi/set?id=103493405

**Jason:**

cgi/set?id=103494029

**Nico:**

cgi/set?id=103494702

**MORE PIC PREFERENCES TO COME! IN ORDER TO GET TO THE PICS YOU NEED TO TYPE **

**www.**

**polyvore.**

**com/**

**BEFORE YOU PUT IN THE CGI/SET THINGY. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE! **


End file.
